Various types of child swings are known in the art. Typically, open top child swings include a support frame, hanger arms pivotally attached to the support frame, and a seat attached to the hanger arms. Electrically powered drive mechanisms are utilized to supply energy to the swing to move the swing seat in a reciprocal motion back and forth.
Most commercially available swings are cumbersome and too large to be easily moved from room to room. To avoid leaving a child unattended in the swing, a caregiver must either remain in one location while using the swing or must remove the child from the swing and carry the child as the caregiver moves from one room to another.
Additionally, most swings employ a battery pack to power the drive mechanism. The battery pack may be stored in a swing housing, which is located near an upper portion of the swing. The battery pack, however, can be difficult to remove. For example, a caregiver may be required to use tools or to partially disassemble the swing housing to access and remove the battery pack for recharging or replacement.
Thus, there is a need for an open top child swing that enables the child to be easily transported, that includes a battery pack that can be removed without difficulty, and that has a storage space for small items.